


[狂想曲世界/马德里往事]Parla Più Piano

by AaliyahLiu



Series: 狂想曲世界 [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahLiu/pseuds/AaliyahLiu
Summary: 狂想曲世界系列，马德里往事沙雕番外。最近太苦了，遂和@清鸣商量写点沙雕开心一下，也顺便假装一下狂想曲更新。





	[狂想曲世界/马德里往事]Parla Più Piano

0.  
马德里，黄金铺就的大道下渗透着鲜血，灌满美酒的喷泉中燃烧着烈焰，是年轻人的竞技场，也是恶魔的舞台。一切热血、梦想、欲望对于当权者来说都是饕餮盛宴，他们在黑暗中潜伏，将年轻的生命咀嚼榨干后，用他们的骨灰装点家族的荣誉堂。

然而还是有无数人义无反顾地踏上这条不归路，明知道死神就在戍楼上，等待他们去马德里。【1】他们知道马德里并非完美，知道他的光辉更多的是一种诱惑的假象，但马德里就在那里，就在他们心头，无法割舍。就如已经去世的“伯纳乌悬剑”【2】守护者迪斯蒂法诺说的那样，碰上马德里你只剩下两样东西，爱和恨，恨久了发现还是爱。

是的，即使是冷血无情的伯纳乌的干部们，在不为人知的角落，也会有着温情流露。那无法诉诸笔墨的时光低声倾诉着，关于马德里，爱比恨要更多。

1.  
我错了，我真的错了，我不该灌克里斯那么多酒的。次首助手马塞洛捂着前额心里嘀咕道。

我原来只知道塞吉喝多了会失手扔掉他价值连城的银杯，凯洛尔喝高兴了会跳桑巴舞，卢基塔一沾酒就要上树。

可我是真的不知道克里斯一喝酒就要唱歌，还一首接一首拦都拦不住。

关键是，他这个破锣嗓对于在场所有人来说都是一种折磨。

克里斯可不管这些有的没的，不管他是醉是醒，总是一副唯我独尊的样子。当然这一次战役结束的酒会上，他再一次吸引了全场的目光，以另一种方式。

当他举着不知道哪儿来的麦克风，高吼到“and we‘ll keep on fighting till the end”毫无悬念地破音时：拉法终于把目光从手里的书和身边的凯洛尔中分出一点，投向了舞台中央；卢基塔挂在齐祖身上一脸仿佛受到惊吓的表情，一只手还保持着前一秒抚摸总顾问开过光的头顶的动作；弗朗西斯科吓得一把捏紧了阿尔瓦罗的屁股，而被骚扰的对象居然被这歌声惊到目瞪口呆未能做出反应；马尔科摔碎了今晚第11支酒瓶，托尼将手中的啤酒倒在了自己头上；马特奥像是被吓哭了，卢卡斯狂笑着打着节拍，哈梅斯望向偶像的微笑都变了形。

上帝啊，卡卡当年究竟是怎么忍下来的，还昧着良心鼓掌称赞。马塞洛悲鸣道。也许上帝之子听什么都是天籁。

巴西活宝无助地四处打量，试图寻找一个清醒的战友一起把克里斯的麦克风夺下来。

结果马塞洛眼看着拉莫斯推开洗手间的门出来，一边打着酒嗝，顺手从马尔科的桌子上抄了第12支空酒瓶，一边摇摇晃晃地向着仍在动情嘶吼的克里斯的身后走去。

咣的一声，天佑拉莫斯，稳准狠的击打放倒了克里斯，一如他的肘击和铁头，总能在关键时刻大显神威。

“终于清静了，”拉莫斯长舒一口气，“简直是侮辱西班牙人的音乐审美，丰收女神会为之哭泣的。”  
那你还任凭他唱了这么久？哦我忘了，塞吉你刚才在拉肚子。

卢基塔看来是酒醒了，帮着我一起把不省人事的克里斯抬到了沙发上，当然，作为好bro他也不忘用脚尖踹了一脚克里斯看看他还活着没，得到一声模模糊糊的嘟囔，便也放下了心。  
“我原来以为已经听过跑调的极致了，”克罗地亚人苦笑道，“没想到又蹦出来个竞争者。”  
“阿嚏！”莫斯科的风雪里，专心埋人的乔尔卢卡打了个寒颤。

第二天早上，当克里斯揉着脑袋出现在门厅的时候，所有人都露出了尴尬而又不失礼貌的微笑。

“马塞洛，昨晚发生了什么？我的头怎么有点疼？”

“呃……没什么，你喝多了非要跟齐祖比比他的头和卡里姆的锅哪个硬。”

“然后呢？”

“然后你把锅戴头上了。”

2.  
“你们这帮傻屌都哪里去了？都他妈闭嘴给我回来防守！”无线电里传来老父亲的怒吼，“龅牙苏都杀到家门口了！”

前插到对方阵地的拉莫斯还沉迷于与加泰狗熊机枪手隔着障碍物互相比中指和喷垃圾话无法自拔，子弹的呼啸声中间歇夹杂着“大屌巨怪”、“卡玛斯小婊子、“一米九的背景板”之类的骂声。瓦拉内已经自知理亏，为了今晚在床上不会再被操弄到失神喊爸爸，他立马扛上自己的LSAT，向身旁的卡瓦哈尔眼神示意一下，两个人准备后撤。同时他向躲在土墙左边那截后面的马塞洛投出询问的目光。

“不要叫我，”马赛洛仍乐此不疲地用偶尔冒头的点射戏耍着对方火力，“我是不会回去防守的！”

那你身后的空档怕不是要被打穿。年轻的法国人又不抱希望地回头望了一眼他们的次首。果不其然，拉莫斯体内的安达卢西亚血液在沸腾，眼瞅着他手中阿梅利的连发射击已经轰破了对方的防线，你们的好队长、塞维利亚头号机枪手、塞尔吉奥拉莫斯爷爷正骂骂咧咧地准备冲入加泰人的战壕，揪住该死的皮克的领子，赏他一个断掉的鼻梁骨，然后再问问他敢不敢再姓伯纳乌。

没救了，瓦拉内心想，算了算了我真的不想管了。但是如果明天伊比利亚第一大厕纸报明天头版头条，写的是皇家马德里的次首为逞一时口快孤军深入，然后在巴塞罗那阵地里被打成筛子，总不是什么光彩的事情。

正在犹疑之时，瓦拉内的耳机里传来了指挥官的声音，沉稳冷静的低音下强压着一股怒火：

“卡塞米罗守住了第一波攻势，危机暂时解除，全员保持警惕。现在，拉法和丹尼赶紧回来，马塞洛原地待机配合克里斯。”  
“至于你，塞尔吉奥，”瓦拉内感觉克罗地亚蜂王已经要把牙根咬碎了，“你不必遗憾，伊万承诺了无论如何巴萨都会返还你的尸体，所以请你务必不用担心。”

【1】出自加西亚洛尔迦《骑士之歌》  
【2】出自清鸣《马德里二部创意曲》


End file.
